The Great War (Re-Done)
by XoSpectator4
Summary: The land of Oo has been split by a war between the Candy Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. Factions have been joined and the lines have been drawn. A line has divided Finn from his vampiric lover Marceline
1. Chapter 1

Finn the human, now age 19 , stared across the battlefield he currently stood on. This wasn't always a battlefield. It once was the candy kingdom's garden holding beautiful plants , even if they were candy ones. And full of people. Bright, happy , colorful people. What was once whole is now broken. Nothing left but dirt and rock, scorched and burned to the core it a wasteland.

He glared at his opponent who floated 3 feet above the ground and 12 feet away from him. Her pale skin Shone in the sunlight, a result of a spell placed on her by one of Ice King's wizards. He growled lowly as he looked down at the dark grey gauntlets he wore on his hands. They fit like gloves and increased his already scientifically increased strength. Through experimentation for the war, Bubblegum made Finn stronger, faster and more agile. He could run longer and faster and lift up to 500 pounds. He could run up to 55 mph with little fatigue. He felt amazing. Well except for right now.

Right now he was filled with mixed emotions as he stared at the over 1000 year old woman he'd declared his love to three years ago. She opposed him and his friends, his family. She stood by a tyrannical, evil , ice cold bastard. All because she owed him.

It sickened him. To be in this position right now. To have to fight her like this. But he did what he had and with what he was provided. The grey gauntlets, they were made from a special material that Candy Kingdom guards had found last year. It was nicknamed Vampire Rock because it had a weakening affect on demons. Burned them like the sun and drew out their energy. Enough exposure could kill them. There were several caves lined with it.

He wanted to smirk about how great a battle this would be, deep down. But he couldn't. He was too sad. And of course too pissed as Marceline landed on the ground. She was wearing a dark red , skin tight red suit with black and white web designs on the cleavage. There was also a black skirt and a pair of sunglasses. She stared at Finn with the glasses over her eyes. A tear dropped down from the woman's eye as she stared at the man before her.

He was strong. He was handsome. He was hers...Or at least he was before this war started. She still remembered the beginning of it all like it was yesterday...Well actually it was a week ago but still.

{FLASHBACK}

Finn and Jake rushed through the entrance to the Candy Kingdom, eyes wide and anger pushed. Jake went to help a candy person who was frozen to the ground as Finn punched a piece of Ice that surrounded old Starchy. "Dammit!!" He yelled as he continued to lunch through the ice until it shattered. He didn't expect Starchy to shatter with it.

Finn eyes widen as far as they could as he let out a high pitched scream and tears began to fall from his eyes. "NO!!!," Hr yelled as he grabbed his sword and rushed to the castle. He kicked the door open to see If King flying up to a hole in the ceiling, the princess in hand. Finn wasted no time in launching his sword forward at the ice king and knocking his crown off of his head. As they fell, Finn rushed over and held his arms out to catch The Princess. She, however, floated down using her dress and as she landed she looked over at Finn "Parachute tech" she said simply as Ice King put his crown back on and turned to fire an ice bolt.

It was quickly blocked by an axe guitar from Marceline ,who'd been watching all of this unfold from the window. "Simon!!!" She yelled at him, anger and slight hints of fear in her eyes. But for the most part, it was sadness. Sadness for the fact that her old friend had fallen so low.

Ice king scoffed "I've had enough of these games!! The princess will be mine!! And if she does not come now I will destroy this kingdom!!" He yells in frustration as Finn launches himself forward , punching the old man in his nose with a crunch.

Marceline ran to hold him back "Finn calm down" she yelled as Finn tried to break her grip on him "NO WAY IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE!! He has to DIE for what he's done here today...He simply has to" the anger ate away at his patience. "You can't Finn...I wont let you..He's my friend" he turned to her, heartbroken over her choice.

From there on it all fell apart. The kingdom suffered from more attacks as Ice King declared war and recruited an army. Mostly composed of ice knights, wizards and bounty hunters. He even brought in rules of kingdoms, mainly flame king who he found in a cave somewhere.

Jake was ambushed by the Scorcher on a walk one day and barely made it back. Scorcher didn't return t all, clearly too broken to have returned. Jake out up a hell of a fight. But he was in intensive care in their base beneath the tree house.

{NOW}

Finn let out a breath of air as he gripped his demon blood sword in his left hand and his solid peppermint shield in his right hand. His brown overcoat that held his knives and another , not quite as sharp, sword in the back. He rushed towards his girlfriend running full speed and shouted a battle cry as they swung their respective weapons and they clashed, sparking.

Marceline pushed him back "Finn just stop all of this! We can work this out somehow!"

Finn would have none of it as he spun around and sent a small knife flying at her. He'd broken it off with when when she joined Ice King and declared her an enemy. But he still cared deep down.

The knife cut her face and she healed quickly then flew towards him swinging her axe , which was blocked by his sword. Her thoughts from earlier and her mission played throughout her head.

{FLASH BACK}

Ice King stared at Marceline with an evil grin on his face as he went over his plan for her fight. They stood on the horizon over the battlefield. Ice King and Bubblegum had made a deal- to send two of their own to fight. Whoever wins, ends the war then and there. Ice King and no intention of keeping his promise if they did somehow lose.

"Remember to laugh about Jake and his condition. Bring it up. Bring up whatever you need to tear that hero down" he told her as she nodded solemnly and looked over the edge of the cliff they stood on. Over to Finn as he sat on a rock, his white hat sitting on the ground several feet away.

{END FLASHBACK}

Marceline winced in remembrance and then grinned evilly "SO HOWS THE OLD DOG?! IS THE PUPPY DOWN FOR THE COUNT YET?" Finn's eyes widened slightly before he grit his teeth in anger "SHUT UP!!" He screamed at her as she laughed while he swung his sword at her neck.

She ducked the swing and delivered a punch to his stomach which knocked him back a bit. He quickly got back up "Since Scorcher couldn't get the job done perhaps I'll pay your little hideout a visit after this huh Finny?!" She said. Inside it was tearing her apart, angering him and besmirching Jake like this. But Simon was like a father to her..

That however was her last wisecrack. While she was thinking , Finn swung his most powerful punch with his gauntlets on. 500 pounds of force pushed forward by 55mph sent out a maximum amount of 27,500 pounds of force. The hit buried Marceline in the ground for about 4 feet. Her head and upper body were wrecked and burned.

She was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud, deafening sound of metal clashing against metal was all I could hear as Finn continued to stare at the ice wall before him.

He whipped his head around as one of the ice guards entered the room and placed an electronic collar around my neck and ordered me to stand up. It seems with the aid of other kingdoms, Ice King has become adept to technology usage.

As Finn stood, the guard began to remotely tighten his cuffs causing his wrists to become sore. He wince in pain and then walk behind him. They exit the room and head down the hall where he stops and opens the door to a brightly lit room. The guard presses a button on a control pad that's attached to his wrist, causing the cuffs to be magnetically drawn to a table in the middle of the room. They lock into place and I am left with no choice but to sit down in the cold steel chair provided for me. The guard walks over and waves his hand over the screen of his wrist computer. A hologram pops up displaying several images of my face as well as a full page of information.

''How'd Ice King get all this tech?" Finn asked as the guard slapped him a bit hard "That's for us to know and for you to not know"

Finn scoffed at this remark and leaned back in his chair "That's the best you could give me as an answer?" He rolled his eyes and looked to the side "Lame" the guard swung at him again and Finn was ready.

He opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could and bit down on the guards ice cold hand and then bit into it with all of his strength,drawing blood. Finn didn't let go even when the guard began to punch him in the face. He stood up as best he could and pulled the table from the ground then swing it into the guard as he released his hand. With a new weapon in hand, Finn proceeded to bash the guard with the table several times over, mainly in the head.

Once he was sure the guard would be getting back up, he reached down and grabbed his electronic key and unlocked his cuffs. As Finn turned towards the door it burst open and he was immediately grabbed by two large Ice knights. He punched and kicked with all his might and did some damage, but it wasn't enough.

Minutes later he was chained back to the wall , left to stare out the window. "Great... Flippin great" he grumbled as he felt a rush of wind pass him.

How did he get here? Oh yeah now he remembers. He was knocked out after he knocked out Marceline and chained up and locked away.. Unbelievable. Why'd he have to be so...whats that's word PB used again? Oh yeah! Oblivious...He was oblivious to the knights presence behind him.

Just like he's oblivious to what's going on right now. In the next room over, Ice King was video chatting with someone , planning for later parts of the war. The person he spoke too, was supposedly on the opposing side. He was Princess Bubblegums distant brother who'd returned to Ooo to help his sister...Or at least that's what he told her.

"I've got the blueprints of their hideout and have set up the explosives throughout the tunnels. All your men need to do is come in and search through the rubble for them. You get my sister as a bride and I get the throne of Ooo" The Young Prince Gumball said as Ice King nodded along. Little did they both know, they ere being watched.

Marceline gasped lightly before floating out of the room dn deactivating her invisibility. She shook her head and then flew down to the dungeon where her beloved was held. After staring in at his sleeping form for a bit, she turned and flew out of the window heading full speed towards Finn and Jake's tree house.

She needed to warn them of what was going on and she needed to do it now!


	3. 3

As Marceline burst through the window that led to Finn and Jake's bedroom, she spring up and looked around frantically "Guys! guys! Guys!" However, it took her a second to realize the room was empty. She then face palmed at the realization that they were hidden somewhere.

"Guys!...Guys!" She shouted as she floated throughout the tree house. "Anyone here?...Anywhere?" Marceline asked as she flew around and began to search every inch of the tree house. After a 12 minute search, she gave up and layed back on Finn's bed, letting out a sigh. She had no idea where to find them now.

Suddenly, she heard the tiniest of footsteps approaching her from behind and turned around slowly. She hen proceeded to look downwards to find BMO, carrying an axe that was much too large for him "Finn killer!" The tiny computer yells as he tries to run at Marceline and swings the axe, tripping and falling from it's weight. Marceline stifled a laugh as she floated over and looked down at him before picking the small one up. "Beemo!" BMO shakes in her hands in an attempt to break free from her grip, failing miserably "Oh no! Help! Help!" He screams loudly as Marceline tried to calm him.

"Stop! Listen! I'mhere to help!" She screams as he calms down after a bit and looks at her wide eyed "R...Really?" The computer looked up, his eyes filled with digital hope. "Yes...I realised I was wrong. And I swear I'm not a spy...In honestly here to help" . She said with a smile as she set him down ''Where's everyone else?" She asks as Beemo turns towards a wall and heads to the corner. He then tugs lightly on a board in the wall, causing a large section of the wall to slide open , large enough for two people to walk through. Beemo walked on through the entrance and into, apparently, an elevator that had been well hidden in the wall panels. Marceline joined him inside and waited, suddenly it dropped at a fast pace and then abruptly stopped.

The doors slid open to reveal an underground base. It was an incredibly wide space, given it housed about 500 people. Marceline was astounded by the size of it, but she was snapped from her haze when an axe found its way to her throat, stopping about an inch away. She looked over to the wielder of the weapon to Find Princess Bubblegum, wearing pink under armor and red armor plates on her shoulders, chest, forearms and her knees and shins. Her crown had been replaced with a red face plate that stretched down to her chin and shaped around her face. The edges of it were incredibly sharp. Her hair was tied back as well. She glared daggers at the vampire queen "What the heck are you doing here?" She questioned her calmly, yet there was a hint of anger in her voice.

Marceline waved her hands and gently pushed the axe away before she spoke. But honestly, she was lost for words at the moment. She stuttered briefly as she spoke, then exhaled and finally managed to cough out a sentence "I'm here ...To help..." By now all of the resistance warriors had surrounded her,though they were all a good 10 feet away from her. "I was wrong...I realised that when I heard Simon's true plan...He..." She turned towards Bonnie, sympathy showing in her eyes as a tear fell "He's going to kill Finn...And your brother is working with him...He's a spy..". Bonnie shook her head upon hearing this "You... You're lying.." . From out of the crowd walked the Flame Princess, wearing her usual armor. She stared over at Marceline with hate in her eyes as she gripped the vampire rock lined sword that was made for her by Bonnie. She was able to use her own flames to light the sword. "Put her to the test" she says bluntly as she walks right next to Bubblegum. Bonnie contemplates it briefly before nodding and turning back to Marceline "If you're telling the truth, this will prove it" she says as she waves someone over from out of the crowd.

! Over walked Huntress Wizard,sporting her usual cloak atop of a suit of black armor. She motioned towards a chair a few feet away. !Marceline took a seat in the chair and waited patiently. She couldn't afford to be inpatient given the amount of weapons that could kill her that lied in their hands. Huntress Wizard waved a hand over her head and marked her face with coal, drawing a triangle on her right cheek and a circle on her left. She then waved her hands around and began an incantation "Ho Bog, llet su fi s'ehs gnillet eht hturt" she repeated several times until her hands glowed blue. A beam of energy struck Marceline's head, sending a sharp pain throughout her body. This drew out several of her memories in the form of bubbles. They could all see what she had seen. The whole thing. Bubblegum released a sigh of frustration as she viewed these memories and nodded to Huntress Wizard, who stopped the process. Marceline stood, slowly given the pain and looked over at her. "We have to go" she says plainly as Bonnie nods at her.

And with that they began preparation for a new operation. Operation : Godfall. They were going to bring down the Ice Kingdom and save Finn. Bubblegum showed Marceline to a section of the hideout where she'd been working on a new project: a robotic organism that would tear the Ice Kingdom apart from the inside. The robot was built out of candium and titanium and had a thermonuclear core. When set to blow it would explode wiping out all of ice man's kingdom and melting it to a large crater. This would wipe out the whole Ice Army.

Marceline actually smiled upon seeing this new creation, because she knew this would end this war. Flame Princess worked on her sword skills against a few organic life dummies. She had improved greatly as she'd been taught by her royal guards. She sent a straightforward jab into the chest of one then leaped onto the hilt of the sword as it stuck from the dummy's chest. She bounced off of the sword quickly and flipped over it's head, grabbing and removing the sword and delivering a downward swipe to another ones neck, slicing its head clean off. As she finished and sheathed her sword, she heard faint footsteps and swiftly turned in their direction, seeing Marceline approach with a smile. "Hey Phoebe...You wanna train together?" She asks skeptically as Flame Princess looked at her with a look that showed she was in thought. She then shrugged "Why not?" She says as she wraps some flameproof sports tape around her hands, watching as Marceline did the same. The two girls circled one another in the center of the training area, each taking their own stances similar to boxers.

Marceline rushed over to Phoebe and sent a punch towards her face, which she ducked and grabbed onto Marceline's arm, flipping over onto the other side of her body and sending a sharp kick to her side, burning her slightly. Marceline let out a pained hiss as she lurched a bit forward. She immediately turned back at 125 mph and delivered a punch to Phoebe's chest, sending her back a good bit. Phoebe lunged at her and tackled her into a roll, then pinned her down and held her blade up to her throat, a smirk adorning her face. Marceline rolled her eyes in annoyance as she kicked her back and stood up, gripping her axe as she swung at the princess. Phoebe blocked the axe with her sword and the two clashed "You betrayed Finn!" Phoebe spat into Marceline's face. "I came to fix that!" Marceline replied with venom as the two continued, Marceline forcing Phoebe back with her superior strength. Phoebe slid back and tripped, falling onto her butt as Marceline stood over and held her axe out towards her. "I'm not here to betray anyone...I'm here to atone for the wrongs I've done" she says as she looks downward and turns, walking away.

Phoebe sat there in shock as she watched her walk away. She picked up her sword and stood up slowly, deep in thought. "A...Am I wrong?" She questions aloud as Bonnie walks over to her "Phoebe...We need to mobilize now" she says plainly as Phoebe looks over and gives a nod to the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. It was time to begin...The beginning of the end.


End file.
